foursiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation of New China
The Liberation of New China was a civil war in East Asia fought between the New China government and three main liberation armies; the People's Liberation Army of China, Vietnamese Liberation Army, and Japanese Loyalist Army. Many other armies fought New China such as the Khmer Serei and the Korean Liberation Army. Although particular attention is paid to the final two years, the war started in 2055 between the People's Liberation Army of China (PLAC) and New China over the execution of thousands of citizens after their poor act of revolution. The end of the war resulted in a major revolution in East Asia and brought the rise of Cartum and Foggyland as countries from the ashes of the rebels. The PLAC fought with high scale guerilla warfare which costed New China greatly, and eventually led to their defeat. Background Following the Apocalypse, New China rose to prominence by businessmen wanting a country to use their wealth in. The country of New China started small in Hong Kong in 1990 but grew to all of East Asia under Fen Do-Yun's rule. The country's budget towards its military and safety resulted in the sacrifice of safety and pay of its people. The country largely exported factory goods and 95% of the working class were working in factories. Citizens of small villages in provinces of Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam were slaughtered or enslaved to work in the cities, resulting in the modern large urban population of both Hanoi, Tokyo and Seoul. The second generation of workers in the factories formed a secret code. They would communicate in hand signals, creating the first post-apocalyptic languages. In an act of rebellion, workers of a fidget spinner factory urinated in the main storage area, ruining millions of fidget spinners which were considered one of the countries greatest exports. Despite the urine, the factory shipped every last spinner out of the country. The malnutrition and diet of the workers made some of the urine bloody, giving 30 people with fidget spinners HIV. The rebels were too hard to punish, and the country decided to kill all 1,000 people working in the factory. This alarmed one of the workers, Nguyệt Hải, who was secretly apart of the People's Liberation Army of China. He and three other people escaped the execution and gathered more people for the revolution. Rise of the People's Liberation Army of China (2054-2055) Word of mouth gathered a large amount of rebels and an alliance with the already ongoing Vietnamese Liberation Front brought together to fight in the Hanoi Campaign. '''On the border of China and Vietnam in 2055, rebels used guerrilla tactics to take out border officers and security. This alerted the government of New China and war has been officially declared, deeming the rebels as terrorists. Civilians caught supporting the cause were executed and the oppressive government clearly became more oppressive. '''Early strikes and skirmishes (2055-2058) Larger conflicts rose in both Hong Kong and Kunming in 2055, Hanoi in 2056, Chongqing in 2057 and Taiwan and Shanghai in 2058. The small strikes were mostly weapon raids on security outposts and assassinations of military soldiers patrolling the city. Hundreds of civilians were being executed falsely, pushing them to join the rebels to overthrow their due execution when the nation falls. New China escalated their military installations and heavy barricades and strict laws prohibited hand signals, promoting free speech and displaying fear of being publicly executed.